lost halo
by skylar the hedgehog 1
Summary: when Wayne finds the wreak of the dawn what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**=Hello people of earth its Skylar here I usually don't finish what I start I have a short atttt. Oh look cake! (Goes and eats it.) What was I saying? Oh yeah. This is an au to halo 4 and slight halo 4 forward unto dawn. I do not own halo or lost planet. Wish I diiiiiid. Cookie! **

_Italics= rampant personalities _

_(Heart failure!) Joke (most likely)_

_Thinking is what's killing you_. Cortana's rampant personalities said. Cortana flinched at the statement. She already knew that but she had to get John back home or at the very least a covenant settlement. At least then they could steal a ship if they were not friendly. _You know the chances of that_. Her rampant personalities stated_. It's just impossible. It's about the same as picking up a unsc distress beacon right this second_! She laughed then suddenly stopped. _Are you kidding me_! They shouted. _What is that_? One of the personalities asked. _Unknown._ Another one said. what are you talking about? Cortana (ai lose their abilities as they make more personalities) asked then she picked something up a signal, and noticed something that the others did not. It's not UNSC. She told the others. Hold on. She thought. The ships turning!. She managed to get a basic scan of the planet with passive sensors. a basic ice planet. But what's unusual is that it's too close to the sun to be an ice planet, curious, but other than that it's basically earth. She told her personalities. While they were distracted she could wake the chief. She initialized the wakening process for John-117 when one of the personalities noticed something. _There's an artificial ring around the planet!_ It said in a raspy voice_. _Cortana looked again and saw that it was true. But again she saw something the other did not it was not a halo, nor was it ancient. In fact, it looked like it had been made at least twenty years before. She then checked on the waking process on the chief 50% complete. Breathing had increased, heart rate raised, brain functions normal. She began returning power to long dormant ship systems. Doors to the giant cut sealed, atmosphere returned, using thrusters to put the ship into a stable orbit, and gravity came online. By the time everything had gone back to livable conditions the waking process had reached 98% and the chief had begun to wake.

Chief. Was the first thing the master chief John-117 heard. Chief wake up. He groaned, no matter how many times you went in. cryo was unpleasant. What is it? He asked Cortana. Is it rescue? No. she replied. But something did happen. We are approaching a planet. Is it covenant? He asked again. No I don't think so. She told him. But it's not forerunner either she told him but there's a _artificial_ ring construct surrounding the planet but it's not another halo. While the chief was happy that it wasn't a halo. He was also little disappointed. A halo meant that there might be another forerunner key ship that might lead to earth. I rewrote your suit's firmware while you were out she suddenly said pulling him from his thoughts as his HUD turned on. Then the pod opened and he got out. Have a nice nap? She asked. No thanks to your driving. He replied. Really? She said. Nothing original? Thought I'd stick with the classics. He said as he pulled his ma5c out of its place besides his pod. He inspected it then put it on his back for future use. Yank me chief she said and he pulled her chip out of the holo projector. And put it In the back of his helmet the feeling of liquid nitrogen in his brain soon subsiding. What the situation? Am I going to have to preform another atmospheric re-entry? John questioned. No chief, I've managed to get the ship into a stable orbit using thrusters, for now at least. But I'm estimating it will take at least 30 years for the thrusters to run out of fuel if we pace it and another 10 for the orbit to destabilize so we'll be fine. If we got more we could safely preform an atmospheric re-entry. There might be some in the secondary cargo bay. We can check later. John interrupted I want to do something that I should have done before I went into cryo. What chief? Cortana asked. Then she realized something. The flood. She whispered. We need to check, To be sure. He quickly scanned the room for anything useful. He saw an m6g magnum pistol and picked it up, found it had full ammo with 2 extra clips and took it as his backup. Where's the closest backup command center? He asked. One floor down. Cortana replied. I can check the ship's inventory from there as well as do a deep scan of the ship, the outer sensors were on the other side of the ship so other than passive scans. We have no idea on what's on the planet besides some form of intelligent life based on the ring surrounding the planet. How do I get there? Chief asked? Well some areas might have lost pressure. Until I can get to the secondary command center we won't know for sure I've marked out the safest route. Cortana said as a diamond shaped marker appeared on the chief's HUD. Still be careful. The master chief proceeded to exit the cryo room and into one of the many ships systems rooms. This one was a ships diagnostics room. But chief kept moving forward assault rifle at the ready. When he reached the marker he saw a door. Plug me in chief Cortana said in a static like manner, even his HUD was went staticky. But he decided to ignore it for the time being and plugged her into the door. How long have I been out? He asked 4 years 6 months 21 days. She replied. You think were the only ones left? He asked again. Probably not, Cortana stated, with the elites on our side they might have already won. The chief went into deep thought at that he thought at how his friend might be, and then something red flagged in his mind Wait 4 years that would mean that it's been … oh no. Cortana. Chief said worryingly. What chief? Cortana asked. It's been 7 years he deadpanned. There was a long silence after that as they both knew what that meant. Rampancy, a condition that claimed many good AIs. Got it. Cortana finally said. And John pulled Cortana from the door system. He was as alert as he could be but nothing could prepare him for what was on the other side (it's a kitten!) greetings reclaimer! (Aw crud.) A monitor, but this one was different than guilty spark. It was a deep blood red and spoke with a tone of authority and leadership, unlike

Guilty spark oh and had a female voice. I am eventual end 00 of installation 00 also known as the ark. Chief, by this time had his gun pointed at her and had a spare plasma grenade at the ready. I understand that my brother

Guilty spark was at best, not very trustworthy because of rampancy but hear me out. You have 2 minutes. The chief replied thank you reclaimer. My only purpose was to care for humanity as they grew. My secondary purpose was to care for the ark and if need be leave it to care for humanity I was about to leave for installation 04a to investigate when the portal opened and the conglomeration known as the loyalist covenant then the group of separatist covenant with reclaimers came. When Guilty spark accessed the ark's systems I saw that you were the one that destroyed installation 04a. However I saw your reasons were just and I tried to delete Guilty spark but he locked me out but not before I hid the sentinels activation codes from him. But he found most of them when I activated flood protocol. When you're ship landed on installation 04b I moved the eighty sentinels and 5 huragok under my control to the ship and awaited you're return and you know the rest I put the units into sleep mode until atmosphere returned so they would not degrade. That's an interesting story. Cortana went, and then something unexpected happened. _Chief why are we listening to this fool she'll just trick us auggggggg_. Cortana! The chief practically shouted. Oh dear. End said worryingly. How long has it been since she was made? 7 years the chief replied oh my I guess humanity has not found a way to extend AI life cycles. She continued you mean you can upgrade her? The chief asked. Yes, she replied happily. In the last years of the flood-forerunner war they made many ways for humanity to succeed including how to make the knowledge aka the monitors avoid rampancy I can use that same code to upgrade her. The huragok will take care of her. The chief proceeded to hesitantly pull cortantas chip witch had gone into a sleep mode after the incident. This construct has suffered little damage despite what I gathered what happens when a human construct goes though rampancy. It will take a few hours for the upgrades to complete. My scanners indicate that you are injured. I insist that you be taken to the medical bay. Master Chief despite being a little distrustful of the monitor decided to comply and went to the medical bay. When he got there he saw a huragok tinkering with some of the medical equipment. And some slightly different sentinels less armored and a more sleek design, like it had a different purpose. He assumed that these were medical sentinels. One of the sentinels came up to him and spoke to him in a robotic voice. Greetings reclaimer I am, MS-3500 I will be you're examiner today. Please hold still while I scan you. A blue beam scanned him (like the didacts but blue) after it finished it said please lie on the table while we initialize the procedure of repairing and upgrading you and your augmentations. Wait what? The chief said confused. Yes, not only ordered for you to be healed but also for us to upgrade your augmentations. Do not worry the librarian perfected this technique before she left us and activated the rings. You will not die to these augmentations. And according to Eventual End you will be complete by the time your construct is also upgraded. Chief decided trust MS and removed his armor and got on the table MS injected him with something and he began to feel drowsy. The last thing he heard from MS was, when you wake you will be stronger than ever, you'll need it.

Thirty years earlier e.d. city dome

Wayne don't be a hero fall back to secondary positions! Wayne was frustrated he had just saved an entire squad of men and his father wanted him to pull out. He sighed his father was only thinking the best of him he retreated to the secondary position. Ten minutes later: okay everyone here? Gale Holden called. Pretty much gale. One of his men yelled. Wayne just has to get here. Another one said as Wayne entered. Hey dad! Wayne called. Wayne. His dad acknowledged. So we have the location of the green eye in the city dome, gale started, according to Intel provided by nevec the green eye is currently hibernating with a few dongos defending it we can easily kill it without many deaths. Any questions? Good, let's go. Wayne was deep in thought as they made their way to the city dome. The special ops troops were preforming their last minute preps; some were praying, some were writing to their wives and the new guys were finalizing their wills. Most likely only half would make it back alive. Less would make it out unscathed. Wayne had his own way of calming his nerves, tinkering with his harmonizer his dad had given him his own upgrade to modify any VS he used. Then his dad sent a message to the entire team. Split up into 2 groups, a squad, and b squad well meet up in the dome. And the second osprey (I know I know but I just think that they should be here) veered off to the other side of the dome. Soon after they landed he opened the door to the dome, and after everyone was in he shut it. Use the grappling hook to grab to the ledge! Wayne's father called to him. After he got to the next level he waited for his father to open the door. The war with the akrid had gone on for more than 150 years and things were not any better, but they couldn't get worse. Got it! Wayne's dad reported. Let's go! The squad was in a maintenance corridor that was on lockdown. We have to blow the access hatch to get to the main corridor, stay clear. Wayne's father told everyone. 30 seconds later the charges blew and everyone grappled down to the ground floor Wayne had just gotten down when the telltale rumbling of a dongo pack came. Everyone prepped their machine guns then two dongos rolled in and attacked, but they quickly dispersed them with a hail of fire and grenades and they continue. Wayne collected the thermal energy and moved forward into the main city dome area. Which was swarming with trillid. Activate that data post to confirm the location of b team, Gale told Wayne, we'll cover you. Wayne ran to the other side of the street, knelt next to the data post, and got out his special PDA. This PDA was given to him by his father; it could activate any data post twice as fast as any other PDA, and could survive a dongo rolling over it. Soon the post was activated and the radar came online. Then suddenly (is this a kitten?) the green eye (why?) came bursting though the wall. Several soldier ran off, that things huge! One cried. That's above my pay grade! Another one yelled Wayne just stood his ground, that thing's huge! He thought, how are we supposed to kill it? Wayne! Gale called get to the VS and Wayne ran as fast as possible. Over here! One soldier called, we can get to the VS platform through here! Wayne climbed the stairs as fast as possible; he saw several troops hopelessly try to stop the green eye. When he finally got there he was extremely out of breaths and only half t-Eng. A data post was next to a ptx-40 and Wayne activated it to get its thermal energy just as gale arrived. Get in your VS, hurry! He yelled and entered his ptx-40a. Wayne got into the ptx-40, exited the hanger and waited. Then as suddenly as last time the green eye busted the wall down got up on its back legs and blew ice at a poor soldier who did not dash fast enough. The green eye was advancing and Wayne, and gale were running out of room to run then the worst thing happened he ran out of ammo. The green eye noticed this and prepared another ice breath. Seeing what green eye was about to do gale pushed his son out of the way and took the brunt of the blast but Wayne's VS was still heavily damaged. The green eye reared up for another assault and crushed gales vs. nooo! Wayne screamed

3 hours later just outside the city dome Wayne had barely held together. Both him and the VS. At least it got me this far, Wayne thought, the only way I'll ever get out of this is if someone finds me. Thermal energy depleted. the AI reported, thanks for nothing then he told the fading ai, affirmative. It replied. He chuckled well at least I know it can't get worse. He said as he drifted to sleep, I'm going to regret saying that aren't I?

When Cortana reactivated herself she immediately noticed something the absents of the constant voices of rampancy, and then she noticed that she had practically infinite storage space and the entire knowledge of forerunner history. The next thing she noticed was it took her less time than it had on reach when she first came online. After all this she noticed someone was looking at her with a familiar eye. Hello, cortana said to Eventual End, sorry about that back there. Do not worry, End told her, just follow me. How? Cortana asked. Then a sentinel came with something attached to its head that looked like a holo projector this, End started, is a mobile sentinel ai platform made by my huragok with spare parts on your ship. Come with me. She followed the forerunner ai to the med bay where the chief was putting on his helmet she quickly scanned his wait she thought this can't be right she scanned again it was true his augmentations had been increased 300% and his molnir had been upgraded probably by the huragok. What do we have at our disposal? Chief asked strait off the bat she checked the ships secondary cargo bay inventory; 10.000 gallons thruster fuel, 5000 assault rifle rounds with 50 assault rifles 7000 br rifles with 30 brs, 4000 sniper clips with 12 snipers (long list short they have a lot of stuff) yes, Eventual End said after all this, according to my sensors with the fuel sealing the gigantic hole in your ship, we will be able to safely enter the atmosphere, but by my calculations it will take two weeks

Surface

Where am I?

Relax you're safe we found you frozen in your VS its am miracle your alive.

uggg green eye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

2 weeks later e.d.n III

You seem to be adapting well, Luka called over the radio. Yea, Wayne called back. He was fixing a broken down data post for later use. Then his PDA signaled that there was an active data post nearby. Hearing he had fixed it, he set it back up and activated it. He still had no idea who he was or how he became trapped in the ice just that the green eye killed his father. He was rescued by Yuri, Luka and Rick two weeks earlier he thought back to that moment.

When he woke up he was lying down with a thermal energy canister attached to a device on his arm a middle aged man, standing in front of a computer. When he saw he was awake he started talking. You're full of surprises, He said that device on your arm is absorbing the thermal energy for use in your body. He paused and after a little while stated that he was done. He began to detach the cable when a female voice came from the other side of the door. Yuri, can I come in now? She asked. He continued what he was doing and whispered to me. The thermal energy and your arm will be our little secret… its complicated. He then called for the person on the other side of the door to come in. as it turned out there were two people on the other side of the door. One was male mid to late 20s with some sort of visor and a necklace with glow sticks and 2 grenades on it, the other one was the female voice from the other side of the door. Her thermal suit was visible and looked like it was upgraded to provide extra heat hence her choice of clothing a pair of short shorts and a fur lined parka that did not cover her stomach. I got up and asked a question. Who are you? The older one responded. Me I'm Yuri. He pointed to the female, that's luka, and then motioned to the male. And rick. do you remember your name? Yuri asked Wayne. He responded. Excellent, Yuri continued, you know you were frozen inside your VS when we found you. Suddenly Wayne got a large headache when a memory returned, of his father's death. Specifically of who killed him. Green eye. He growled. Green eye? What about it? Luka asked it's the akrid that killed my father. Do you remember anything else? Yuri asked. Wayne tried to but could remember anything else. He shook his head, no nothing. Yuri paused to think. It might just be temporary amnesia, He told Wayne, you should get some rest. **Back to the present. **Hecalled back to base, jobs done. He announced. Thanks. Replied luka. How's it going? She asked a second later. How's what going? Wayne responded. Well you seem to be feeling a lot better luka explained and it looks like you're getting used to life here. I don't know about that. Wayne said. Then a large boom was heard. What was that! Wayne shouted. He looked in the direction from where the boom came from it was unusually sunny today, so he could see a object falling from the sky. He watched it for a few minutes until it crashed down nearby Wayne. What was that? Luka called. I don't know, Wayne called back, I'm taking the VS from the front of the base to investigate. You can drive a VS? Luka questioned. I remember how. Wayne told her. Be careful Wayne, Yuri called, whatever came down went down on a akrid hive. I will Wayne called back. By now he had reached the front of the base and found the VS and somehow he knew that it was a

Gtt-01.

He advanced to it got in and activated it. He advanced forward to the crash site. He saw several wrecked cars and a few tanks that carried thermal energy, he quickly destroyed the tanks and continued. Then he came across a large overhang with a few genessa spawning sepias. he quickly disposed of them and took their thermal energy he continued on. Then suddenly a chryatis appeared from the snow. Aiming for the thermal energy pocket on the right arm he took it off but not before it did an arm sweep and a quarter of hull integrity with it. The chryatis continued its attack but it was quickly stopped with the second arm gone. He finished it off with a quick burst from the Gatling gun. He continued forward until he came across a building witch he could not get around. Oh well. He said the exited the VS and pulled off the Gatling gun, which had 200 rounds in it left. Wayne saw a few dead bodies most likely preserved by the cold with a shotgun next to it he replaced it for his machine gun and moved though the building. There should be a data post nearby, rick called somewhere in the building and Wayne saw it, surrounded by genessa that were spawning more sepias he primed three grenades and threw them at the akrid. the grenades went off and set off a chain reaction with some barrels destroying most of the sepias and genessa he quickly disposed of the remaining akrid with some Gatling gun fire and collected their thermal energy which was a fair amount Wayne looked around before he activated the data post and found some ammo for his shotgun and lots of grenades. He then activated the data post and continued out of the building. He came across a large mound of snow. Then rick called, sometimes you can find weapons or even a VS buried under the snow. Thanks. Wayne called back. You're welcome. Rick replied. So Wayne dug and found a rocket launcher. While he observed the large weapon, another chryatis fell down from the roof of a nearby factory and started to advance Wayne quickly fired one of the rockets and reloaded while he ran. The chryatis roared in pain as it lost its right limb but it quickly recovered enough to continue its advance but it quickly received a rocket to the face. It roared in pain again but it was unable to finish when it received one last rocket to the thermal energy sack. It quickly died and turned to ice. Wayne killed the remaining akrid in the factory and found some more ammo for his rocket launcher and shotgun he moved to the doors on the other side of the factory and busted them down on the other side was a few dead dongos and the remains of some boulders. Some loose boulders bust have come down from the mountain and killed them. Be careful some rocks may still be ready to come loose. Right thanks for the tip. Wayne responded he climbed the mountain with no resistance and more free thermal energy. As he continued forward he noticed it got warmer then he found. a cave he looked around seeing no other way he went in.

4 hours earlier orbit of e.d.n III

Reclaimer! E.E shouted. The sentinels are almost finished with the sealing of the hole in the ship. Excellent, cortana replied, we can only get so much from that asteroid. Cortanas upgrade allowed her to project a life sized image anywhere in the ship. Good, the Spartan said, if there's any way we can get back to the unsc I'll take it. His new augmentations had increced his old ones by 300%, and he was anxious about getting back to the unsc. Relax chief, cortana told him, we'll be on the surface within 3 hours. Then the sentinels can gather resources. That reminds me reclaimer, the sentinels encountered a strange creature on one of asteroids. According to your worlds history it resembles a dragon. we killed it but it dropped some form of liquid energy that allowed it to regenerate. If it had been left unchecked it would have caused mass destruction of the planet below. ((sub story yay!) ** 12 years later: **the carpetbaggers are sending reinforcements hang tight. Then one of the troops of task force first dissent suddenly got a feeling. Something wrong? One asked. No, the first replied, just the feeling that something should have happened there. So long as it's not some weird dragon shaped akrid that regenerates I'm ok. The other laugh as they all shoot the last guy. Ok I got it! Get on the train! Their handler called) that's good. Cortana replied. Wait liquid energy? Yes, E.E. told her, it's a very powerful energy powerful enough to power an entire halo ring for a human week with the amount we got. The sentinels have brought it all on board and are using it to power the ships gravity repulsors. Besides repairing the hole in the ship the sentinels and huragok constructed several gravity repulsors to help the ship make an even safer reentry. They had even found something in the ships medical cryo bay. **Flash back. **This is what I wanted to show you. E.E told chief and cortana. No way! Cortana exclaimed, its commander Keyes! And that's not all one other reclaimer is in this cryo bay as you call it. She hovered over to another pod where it showed a surprisingly tall male human. According to MS-3500 the female is dead while the male is critically wounded. Chief walked up to the male. Cortana, who is this? Searching for him now. Cortana replied. And, got him meet lutenant James Skylar. He's an odst graduated in haler institute in eridanus II. First of his class, his father and mother had another child before but he died of… um he. She laughed nervously. Died of what? John asked. According to my sensors. M.S interrupted before cortana could reply. This human shares DNA with the reclaimer. (What. The. Heck is happening?) Then all of a sudden something happened to the legendary master chief, destroyer of halos, demon of the covenant he fainted, with style, through three floors. (High pitched grunt voice: the universe is screwed! Runaway! Shut up doorknob! Its dannab!) Are you kidding me! He shouted after waking up in the armory 2 minutes later. No I do not kid, M.S replied, it is a familial match, he is your brother. With the same procedure as you we could heal his body and give him similar augmentations. And we could use the Nano huragok to reactivate the female known as Commander Keyes its faint but her brain waves are still active. How long will it take? John asked. They will be ready by the time the ship is fully repaired. **Back to the future!** For security reasons they all decided not to tell James that john was his brother. Are we going to do this or what? Cortana said. After you get your armor get to the cryo bay. Right, john responded he was without his armor because it was being upgraded by the huragok and john was supposed to be reunited with it before the revival. As he walked into the engine room, now the perfect habitat for huragok, he noticed his armor and it looked less bulky then before but it still looked the same. This, Reclaimer, one of the huragok said with a slightly mechanical voice. Is your new combat skin, Or as cortana likes to call it molnir power armor mark VII it has all of the ability's that your construct has recorded in her data had except the jetpack, that's attachable. We've experimented with the metals and reduced the weight by 50% but it's still just as though. We've also improved the reactive liquid crystal layer with a catalyst to remove impurities from inanimate objects. The shields have been upgraded to match that of a high level forerunner combat skin, And. it did not finish because cortana interrupted basically chief you could take on a entire division of covenant wraiths with only zealots and elite banshees as support with an entire platoon of suicide grunts. That impressed the chief, zealots were the only things in the covenant that were a match for him and even he would even have trouble with that many suicide grunts. Even he could only describe this armor with one word only, asome, he said under his breath. Yes reclaimer, the head huragok responded, the other huragok are eager to put have you put on the armor to see if there are any errors in it. Some of the huragok advanced with the armor and began to put it together. 10 minutes later the huragok had put completely attached the armor, and to the chief it felt as light as a feather, (he's still weighs 700 pounds. But he can flip a 70 ton tank so yah.) chief it's time for the tests. Cortana told him. oh no. john-117 thought. While these tests were annoying, ever since the event known as the nelson-64 incident they were required to make sure that the armor didn't go crazy. And nobody wanted to end up like nelson, or agent Ohio of the freelancer project. Not even he would talk about them. Half an hour later when all the checks were complete chief immediately moved to leave the engine room. Reclaimer have a nice day! The head huragok told him. He just nodded in response and moved on to the medical cryo bay when he arrived E.E and M.S was hovering over the cryo tubes. Monitoring their condition, E.E was the first to notice them. The wakening process will begin soon within the next 5 minutes, she told him. He sat down next to a holo projector that had cortana on it who was going through the weapons technology of the forerunners for the twentieth time the next five minutes were the slowest of chief's life. It's ready. M.S told them. then a large hissing sound was heard like air escaping a tomb. then john 117 realized something he forgot to put on his helmet in the huragok habitat. Oh well, he thought

James Skylar's pov

I woke up with a large headache, And not a hangover headache. This one made that incident at new phoenix look like a cute puppy. Last I remember I was being yelled at by my co about giving CPR to a guy with a spike in his head. Then our squad got ambushed by a brute squad and I got hit in the chest by a brute spikier. I should be dead. I told myself. Yes, you should. A robotic voice told me. I looked up and saw a sentinel floating with a forerunner ai beside it. Success! The monitor shouted in a female voice. The repair and augmentation procedure was a complete success. Already I could tell that this monitor from was different from 343 guilty spark because a. he's a jerk and only cares about himself and b. I don't like him he stared at me for almost the entire meeting between lord hood and the shipmaster Rtas 'vadum, it was creepy to say the least. Hey tin can, I asked the monitor, who are you? Where am I? The monitor turned to face me and responded. I am eventual end 00 of installation 00 also known as the ark. You are on what's left on the unsc forward unto dawn. What's left? Another voice asked. I got out of the pod and looked in the direction of the voice. I saw two people. The first was commander Miranda Keyes I tried to come to attention but was to tired. Then I did a double take on the second person. it was the master chief! The reason I did a double take on him is because he looked a awful lot like dad exept with shorter hair and the fact that he's dead the chief went up to the commander and said. Are you ok mam? I'm good chief she said like she was out of breath. Just tell me, Why is the last thing I remember truth shooting me in the back? I assume the fact that I'm alive has something to do with this new monitor. Yes it does, he told her. I tell you both about it as soon as M.S has completed a medical scan. Affirmative, The weird looking sentinel said in a robotic voice, it is not every day I can analyze something as important as this. Indeed, another female voice responded and a hologram of an ai appeared next to the master chief, you know, she said to me, it's illegal to lie on your enlistment sheet. I found out your real name birth place and parents in 5.3 seconds. None the less it was a very good fake identity. I was a little surprised. I had a friend who owned a dumb ai who made a fake identity so good that only the most advanced smart ai could crack it. I needed one because the military did not want me for some reason said I was flagged from service. Don't worry, She told me, I won't tell anyone. Thanks. I mumbled you're welcome. She replied. Then the sentinel known as M.S started if you two would please follow me, I would like to perform some tests on the both of you. I followed M.S through the cryo bay with Miranda Keyes following as well. Soon we entered the med bay and I saw several other sentinels like M.S in standby as I got closer they activated and began scanning us then when they were finished they went back into standby and M.S told us we were in great health despite the fact that one of us was dead and the other one knocking on deaths door he then showed us the way to our new quarters and left us to get our new uniforms

2 hours later

I was exploring the ship, it was surprisingly clean for a wreak. Cortana had told us the events of the end of the ark campaign, How sergeant Johnson was killed by 343 guilty spark, And the events of the past two weeks. They also told me how the huragok upgraded my odst battle armor and VISR database. My new battle armor had a grappling hook that could attach itself to anything, stronger plasma resistant armor plating, and best of all energy shielding that had the same strength as master chief's old molnir mark VI armor. Finally because the planet below was an ice planet a under suit was created to regulate heat. Because it produced lots of heat, the strange liquid energy was used to power the thermal suit. Hey! Cortana called. She was in her human size and wearing a snow parka with snow pants going somewhere? I asked. Well yep with you, to the surface. She said. What? I asked. Yep, we want to scout around before we have the ship preform a re-entry. And since you're an odst you're going first. Why me? I thought. Because you've been augmented, not like the chief has been, but enough to easily survive down there. I sighed. Last time I did an orbital insertion I had missed my target and got separated from my squad. That was back in new Mombasa. And before that I dropped near my objective who told me his life's story and sacrificed his life to kill a rouge squad of odsts and thousands of covenant. Give me half an hour I told her and I moved off to explore some more. 10 minutes later I found the engineer habitat and entered the engineers circled around me a wiseled and one approached me. Ah you speak our language! It said. I was surprised, never had one spoken to me before you must be James Skylar welcome to our home! You can talk? I asked. Yes that's only because I was one of the first to be created, I have heard about you from Virgil. I froze you know Virgil? How? I asked again. Huragok can communicate with me even if I'm half way across the galaxy. When Virgil took that ai he instantly messaged me and I've keep a close eye on you ever since I found out that you was on the ship. I can send a message to your team if you want, According to Virgil their still alive. Really? I asked, I gave him a message to send and left.

Milky way galaxy Orion arm, unsc Infinity, 1600 hours Earth time, on route to Requiem.

Buck was having a bad day first Virgil managed to escape the huragok chambers and now while they upgraded the security they wanted him to watch Virgil. Now he didn't mind the oversized calamari he just wished that he wasn't so paranoid. Every little thing scared him and even more so when buck wasn't around. Worse off he had a meeting with the captain. He sighed, well it can't get worse that's when the clicking started. And it continued all the way to the captain's office. Virgil will you please stop! Buck nearly shouted. But it continued to annoy buck, and he entered with Virgil. In the office were Capitan Del Rio and his first mate lasky. Across the desk from them were thel' vadum and Rtas 'vadum. When he entered the room they all looked at him. Sorry I'm late, buck said, Virgil just would not stop making this clicking sound for some reason. What kind of clicking sound? The arbiter asked. Then Virgil made the clicking sound again. If elites hade eyebrows then they would be raised. Rtas 'vadum made a hand sign to the huragok and the arbiter explained. according to this huragok he has received a message from something called the primus. He said confused, many huragok talk of this primus as the first one of their kind. So? Play the message. Del rio ordered. Both the elites and lasky glared at him. Nobody liked him mainly because he's extremely arrogant. Buck thought. Rtas tried to make the huragok play the massage but failed to. Virgil whistled then chirped again. This huragok will only play the message if you give the password, He gestured at buck, it gave a clue to what the password is. What is the clue? lasky asked. Thel responded, it said that CPR is a perfectly good method for someone with a spike I their head. Rookie!? Buck shouted it made a another chirping sound like a car alarm going off and where the shield usually came out a hologram projection of a odst appeared. Hey gunny, rookie called, in case you haven't noticed I was missing on the back half of the forward unto dawn. Anyway me and master chief are going to the surface of a planet we're orbiting. And by me and master chief I mean just me in a drop pod. He sighed. Well, rookie finished, primus says that Virgil might be able to trace this message from where it came from. I hope so, bye. Then the message cut off everyone was speechless for over 4 years the unsc and the neo-covenant had been looking for the back half of the dawn, though most people thought he was dead they keep looking. Now to hear that one of bucks team was on the dawn with the chief that was very big. Huragok did you get a trace on where the back of the Spartans ship is? The arbiter asked. Virgil chirped happily and started moving to the bridge they all started to fallow when Virgil got to the bridge he chirped, Roland, put a map of the galaxy on the holo table. The yellow hologram of a WWII fighter pilot appeared yes sir, he responded. A hologram of the Milky Way appeared on the holo table a red dot representing where the Infinity was Virgil moved to the hologram and pointed to a certain point of the outer arm and of course it had to be in one of the most difficult places in the galaxy to reach lasky said aloud. Set a new course for the place the engineer indicated. Del Rio ordered. Sir I see no importance in the coordinates the huragok provided, may I ask why you are changing our course? Because Roland that is where the rest of the forward unto dawn now orbits everybody on the bridge froze and looked at the Capitan. You heard me. He explained to the bridge what had happened at his office the first person to respond was Roland, setting the course sir but according to my calculations the trip will take more than one year. We will return to our ship and make the same adjustments that you have. Rtas told the Capitan. We will assist you with anything you need and with that thel and Rtas left.

Back of the forward unto dawn, drop time, orbit of e.d.n III James Skylar's pov

With the upgrades that we've made to your helmet you'll be able to carry me in it. Cortana told me let's just do this. I told her. No odst no matter how crazy they were eager about a drop even if the huragok and sentinels upgraded the drop pods with crazy extreme heat resistant plating and a better slowing method I still wanted to get this over with. Well I said as I sat in my pod feet first into hell. Then the pod dropped into the atmosphere, a familiar feeling of rushing adrenaline came to me as well as the feeling that my stomach was back on the ship. now marine! Cortana shouted at me to deploy the drag chute I quickly complied. there was a sudden jerk as the chute deployed and my stomach caught up with me and I felt like I was going to throw up so basically the drop was going good so far. Uh ho. cortana exclaimed. uh ho? What uh ho. Cortana chuckled nervously the mountain that were going to land is hollow. What!? I shouted as I activated the rockets. Whoops sorry cortana told me as we went thought the cloud layer. I looked out on the planet. It was actually pretty nice. Snow everywhere it actually reminded me of the polar ice caps of Eridanus II. I saw a city just over the horizon and some stray buildings around the wilderness that looked abandoned. Brace for impact! A second later we hit the mountain I hit my head on the glass and slipped into uncontousnes.

10 minutes later

Ugg, what happened? You hit your head, I woke you up with some stimulants. Cortana told me Thanks, where are we? Were inside of the mountain it's strange, she told me it wasn't made naturally. We need to keep going get to that stone bridge there's a path leading up to it over there. A diamond appeared on my HUD and I opened my drop pod I got up and stretched I looked back over my pod. My shotgun that I brought had survived along with my silenced smg and all my ammo. I then continued to my objective point, sure enough there was a path leading up any it was strangely smooth like it had be carved like cortana said. I quickly got to the top of the ledge and found that the top was a little rougher but still fairly smooth. A metal cylinder was placed on the ground nearby along with some kind of weapon. James. Cortana called, look at the bridge. I turned around and I saw several orange, biological, volcano like, creatures spitting out flying things that looked like flying shovels across the chasm was another bridge with more of those volcano things spiting sout what looked like tripods from that 21st century movie war of the world's except smaller. what are those? I asked. Unknown cortana responded but they appear to have the same energy signature as that giant dragon thing on the asteroid. It could be that these things are of the same kind they don't appear to see us but let's go and check out that cylinder in over there. as I moved to it some of the flying things attacked I killed them and took their thermal energy as cortana called it. When we got to the post cortana quickly scanned it while I took out more of the flying things. While I was killing the flying shovels, cortana gasped; apparently this thing is called a data post and what's more is that it has info of the surrounding terrain and enough thermal energy to power your thermal suit for a long time. Hold on I'll activate it there were several mechanical sounds and then a beeping sound and cortana gasped again ok I got information on the creatures your fighting on. Great lets hear it. I said as I moved forward. those flying things are called trillid the things across the chasm are called sepias and the things spiting them out are the genessa I also got instruction on how to pilot something called a VS, and a basic map of the area. That's great, rookie replied but how do we get out of here? I don't know cortana replied keep going this way. By this time all the trillid genessa had been killed and rookie had switched to the m90 shotgun to take care of the sepias. When he got to the other side he saw a small drop and a ledge witch lead to the second bridge. I jumped down and asked cortana something, how do I use the grappling hook? There's a trigger at the bottom of the glove where the hook is just point and shoot I pointed my arm at the ledge and fired it hit and I was pulled up to the ledge. I approached the genessa with caution and killed every sepia in my path soon the thermal energy container was full. When he got to the other side of the bridge there was another bridge made completely made from webs. I don't think that this is the way out. I told cortana. She laughed nervously, actually, the way out was the other way I just wanted to see what made this cave look on the other side. I sighed, fine we'll go in, but at the first sign of trouble we bail. Right, she responded. I began to carefully cross the web bridge and soon I arrived at a hole in what looked like a giant cocoon. I entered, then a biological door sealed the way and suddenly from the top of the cocoon droped a giant, thing (I really a can't describe a dongo or its boss forms.) with two smaller versions. What are those is asked, the smaller ones are called dongos. Cortana responded he larger on is what is known as a category g godon. Which is a... you know what? You don't want to know. I decided to work on the dongos first I pulled out my smg and fired at the dongos but the bullets bounced off the armor they all began to roll into a ball and roll toward me I evaded the first two and nearly got ran over by the godon. Hold on, cortana told me, I'm going to wirelessly transfer myself. Why I asked as I shot the dongos in the orange glowing sack in their tails, it seemed to be more effective. It's a surprise. She told me. Then i felt her presence leave my mind. Soon after a pattern emerged in the dongos and godons attacks, the godon rolls and I shoot its tail sack, same with the smaller ones. The first dongo goes down. The second one roars in rage while the godon shoots its pincers at me. My eyes go wide as I roll out of the way, I then realize that these things are sort of smart because the dongo started rolling right where I was going to be. Then the sound of a chain gun rang out and the dongo span out and turned to ice. I turned around and once again my eye went wide, a giant meca like a Cyclopes but without the arms. This, cortantas voice came from it, is the VS I was telling you about earlier. Whoa. I said under my breath. Then another sound of chain guns going off was heard. I turned around to see another VS battling the godon. Let's do this cortana said from the first VS. I took out my shotgun and pumped it a shell came out and I caught it in my hand. Let's do this. The godon rolled to me, and I narrowly dodged it and cortana using jet thrusters to avoid it I fired my shotgun at its tail it groaned in pain. Then it rolled in place for a few seconds and rolled on the roof knocking down rocks in the process we all skillfully avoided them except for the second VS witch took some damage. This process continued several times until it looked severally weakened with several pieces of armor torn off. Finish it off, cortana said, send it out with a bang. I pulled out a plasma grenade and lit I sayonara sucker, I muttered as threw it at the glowing tail. It squealed in pain as the sticky plasma burned its tail then the grenade went off taking a quarter of its rear end with it. It made one last attempt to kill us but was unable to even get up, it collapsed on the ground and turned to ice. I sat on one of the fallen boulders tired and sore from the battle and all the rolling. I felt the cooling sensation of ice water being dripped into my brain as cortana started talking science about the VS's. I sighed. then I heard a sound I turned around and saw another dongo I took out the shotgun and pulled the trigger only to hear the empty click. aw man! Come on! I shouted as it started to roll. It quickly closed and I closed my eyes only to hear the sound of a rocket exploding, I opened my eyes to see a human male advancing to the body then the dongo got up and attacked he dogged all of the hits until the last and he was thrown across the room. By then I had my SMG out and was shooting it in the face it quickly shrugged it off and advance to me I braced myself and it knocked me down it got above me and raised its sharp claw to finish me off. Then as it swung a shot rang out and the dongo turned to ice one centimeter from my face as measured by cortana. The ice shattered revealing the same man who got thrown across the room he advanced to me and pointed the shotgun at my face. Who the heck are you? He asked hostily


End file.
